Pranks and Chemistry
by starfallangel
Summary: Pranks and Chemistry aren't meant to be mixed. [Nonoko and Kitsuneme]
1. Author's Note

Hello guys. I hope you won't skip this part because this is important.

This is the first book of my Gakuen Alice Series. As some of you don't already know, this story is about Kitsuneme and Nonoko. You're probably one of those people who ship Mikan and Natsume hard and not read other stories with ships like these. But hope you'll give these story a chance. Don't worry, we'll get to Mikan and Natsume soon but this spotlight is for Kitsuneme and Nonoko only.

ANYWAY...

My fanfictions in the series are independent. If I finished them all, you can read them even if they are not in order. Though I will recommend you to read them in order. It will make sense when I finished all the fics.

There will be also some bonus stories. I will post them as soon as I finished posting this series.

Happy reading.

_Mathilda over 'n out_


	2. Chapter One: Last Time

**Pranks and Chemistry**

_starfallangel_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and it's characters. I only own this story.

Author's Note: This is the first fanfic of my Gakuen Alice Series. And this is about Nonoko and Kitsuneme.

English is _not _my first language. I apologize for the spelling or grammar mistakes. We're all humans. Its natural for us to make mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter One: Last Time**

**NONOKO OGASAWARA**

"I'm _done. _I'm really really _done._" I said, glaring at the photo of the biggest jerk of all. I muttered a few curse words as I crumple the photograph. "I swear I'm _done _with boys. This is the _last _time!" I told my friends, throwing the picture of the jerk at the fire, watching it turn to ashes. I gritted my teeth. I _can't _believe it. I can't really believe it. What was I thinking before? How can I be with him when he's such a damn _arse_? Why didn't I see _this _before? Gosh, I'm so _so _stupid. Stupid. You're so stupid Nonoko!

I was so deeply engrossed on my thoughts that I didn't even realized I was very close to the fire. Very close.

"Woah, woah, Nonoko. What are you doing?" Mikan said. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me back.

"Careful." Mikan warned. "You might go straight in the fire too."

I sighed and let Mikan drag e away from the fire. "I know Mikan-" I started to say then stopped myself. "_YES!_" I exclaimed. Mikan looked confused.

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea! I should go straight in the fire because I'm so _so_ stupid." I said and tried to step forward but Mikan held my arm tight._  
_

"Nonoko..." Mikan warned. "I'm _sure_ you don't wanna get burned alive."

"I should though." I said. "_I'm_ stupid."

"Well, Mikan is _a lot_ more stupid than you, Nonoko." Hotaru said behind us. Mikan turned her head.

"Hotaru! Don't be so mean!" Mikan protested, still holding my arm. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. She looked back at me again.

"Step back now, Nonoko. Come on. We don't want you to become roasted barbecue." Hotaru said. We took a step back.

"You can let go now, you know." I said. Mikan nodded and let go of my arm. I grabbed small photo album on my backpack beside me and took anpther photograph.

I frowned again, looking at the photo. It's a picture of both of us. I cringed. We looked happy-or so I thought. He looked fake. His smile looks fake. Gosh, I should have _known. _I gritted my teeth and ripped the photo apart before throwing it in the burning pile. "I'm really done with boys. This is the_ last time_ I will ever date one." I said solemnly.

"You kept repeating that, Nonoko." Anna stated behind Mikan and I and laughed. She walked to my right, watching the pictures of the jerk and I turn to nothing.

"I kept saying that because it's a promise." I said. "So I could get it through your head."

"You mean through _your_ head." Hotaru said. I scoffed, throwing another picture.

I ignored her statement. "I will never date boys. I promise. I swear I wont date one again." I said sternly.

"You're making it seem like boys are animals. Or like they're a different species." Anna said, shaking her head.

"To me they are." I said. Anna scoffed playfully.

"Seriously, Nonoko." Anna started. "You're the one who insisted before we all should get a boyfriend because boyfriends make girls happy now you're telling us that you're done with men. You confuse me."

"I just realized how stupid_ some_ of them are." I said. I have guy friends, I couldn't curse them and be done with them. But I won't have no more boyfriends. Nope. Never.

Want to know what happened? Well, I had this amazing boyfriend-ex-boyfriend now, Kioshi whom I loved very much.

We were together for a year now and it's our two-year in three days. _Three_ days. Our _two-_year anniversary is in three days. But everything ended when I found him snogging with my _friend, _Keiko.

Her name means "respectful child" or "blessed child" but she's a damn parasite.

She kept flirting with my boyfriend whenever I'm not around. I always saw her though. WIthout them knowing. And the thing is, he is flirting _back._

I should've known.

God, I'm so so stupid.

I was always the one who never had a proper relationship. I'm the kind of girl that no one likes to be serious with. The boys that I had a relationship with always find another girl. They always cheat on me. They leave me. Or they just realized I wasn't good enough. I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I'm imperfect. I'm not good enough.

I clenched my fist as I threw the whole album of _us_ at the fire.

Anna put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I can feel the tears forming. I bit my lip and shook my head.

_I'm not going to cry. _I mentally scolded myself. _Don't you dare cry, Nonoko Ogasawara._

"Are you sure with your decision, Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"I'm sure." I said firmly.

"You'll regret this, Nonoko." Anna said. "I'm sure of it." She sounded really confident.

"I wont." I said. She will lose.

"I'm sure you will." Anna said.

"I agree with Anna on this." Hotaru said. I almost pouted.

_THEY'RE TEAMING UP AGAINST ME._

"I bet a thousand rabbits that I wont, Anna." I said, my voice full of determination.

"I bet a thousand rabbits that you will." Anna countered.

"I agree with Anna! I bet a thousand rabbits that Nonoko will fall inlove!" Mikan said, cheerfully. Anna looked pleased.

"You don't have that kind of money, idiot." Hotaru said. Mikan pouted.

"I do! I saved up for months!" Mikan said.

"Fine." I said. "But if I win, you will give me five thousand rabbits."

Mikan and Anna looked at each other, then to me. They nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Who do you think it will be?" Mikan suddenly asks as she set her notebook down the table.

"What?" Anna said confused.

"I mean," Mikan started to say. "Who do you think will be Nonoko's love interest?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Love interest?_

"I bet it will be Hiro." Anna said, beaming at me. I made a face.

"I don't think so." I said. "Hiro isn't my type."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS NONOKO." Anna said.

"STOP BEING MEAN ANNA!" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

"I bet it will be Shiro." Hotaru commented. I frowned.

"Hotaru!" I protested. Shiro is just _weird._

"Or Takahashi." Mikan said.

"Or Mitsu!" Anna chrped.

I just sat on the floor, pouting.

"None of them will be my love interest." I said after they finished.

I will make sure they will lose this game.

_I won't fall in love. _I told myself.

...or so I thought.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry.

Review? If you like, x

_starfallangel (Mathilda) over 'n out._


End file.
